Humans
by Kylia Skydancer
Summary: Andros learns more about humans and about his new team, his new friends. Maybe Earthers aren't so horrible after all. Takes place during Space.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. Saban does.

Summary: Andros learns more about humans and about his new team, his new friends. Maybe Earthers aren't so horrible after all.

Andros often marveled at how these Earthers were so much like him and yet so were of the same basic stock, species wise. It was interesting how the universe used the same templates over and over. Still, just because they looked the same didn't mean they were the same inside. Relissans, for instance, could live for hundreds of years. Earthers lived only a tiny fraction of that and his type from KO 35 lived very little more.

Physiologically, they were much the same. His mind was more advanced than theirs in certain areas but not very much more. From what he had observed and studied, Earthers were on the verge on telepathy and kinesis themselves. They were mostly held back by their own disbelief; it caused them to unconsciously inhibit the ability when it appeared naturally.

The rangers, he had noticed, were more open to learning than the usual Earther, perhaps because they had already had their horizons broadened by dealing with things beyond their prior understanding while in costume. From what the others had told him, their being rangers was secret on their world and Andros accepted that and did his best to support it. Back home, the office of ranger was a public one, something people competed and trained for all their lives to become.

It had taken him a while to become comfortable with his new teammates but now he considered them his friends. T.J. had had some trouble at first, adjusting to not being the leader of the team, but was an eminently capable second in command. He was confident and easygoing and very dedicated to the mission. Carlos was the quiet one, something that Andros, quiet himself, respected. He'd been very accepting of Andros and friendly, and had eased him into the group with minimum disturbance, something that Andros appreciated.

Cassie was one of the happiest people Andros had ever met. Full of energy and confidence, she had a habit of lighting up any room she entered with her "good vibes" as she called them. At the same time, she had a center of calmness, a contradiction on the surface but it worked for her. She was also much smarter than was first apparent. In her short time here, she had somehow managed to make slight tweaks to the environmental controls, changing the tint of a light slightly here, the smell of the air there and had made the megaship a suddenly more comfortable place to live. Her own room was, despite being mostly a standard living space, a happy and brightly welcoming abode.

The most fascinating, perhaps, was Ashley. Andros readily admitted he was attracted to her. She wasn't as energetic as Cassie or as outgoing but she had an indefinable maturity and gentleness to her that greatly appealed to him. She, out of all the others, had made him feel the most welcome. When the group had found out that he had telekinetic powers, none had reacted with the shock and fear he had expected to find from his studies on humans but she had been the only one who had asked him seriously if it was something she could learn. She understood that the likelihood she could master the skill with any proficiency was slim and she accepted that but she was willing to try her hardest anyway.

In fact, very few of his studies had proved to be entirely accurate. His information had concentrated on the differences between the species of the two planets but it hadn't been able to qualify that into how it actually felt, being among them. Andros was constantly reminded, in all the little things, that he was far from home. Things like movie theaters and beach volleyball, ice cream and local fashions. At the same time, sometimes he forgot that this wasn't KO 35, it all seemed so familiar. The game the children played back home wasn't exactly like hopscotch but it was fairly similar. And picnic lunches were a common occurrence in the area he'd grown up in.

Always, however, it came back to the people. T.J. teaching him how to drive stick shift on a human car. Carlos teaching him how to play soccer. Waking up to discover that Cassie had decided the megaship should smell like lavender today. The smile on Ashley's face when she saw the necklace he had gifted her for her birthday. It was the little things about them that drew him closer to his friends. He realized that this experience was changing him, that he might not fall back so easily into society on KO 35 again after this, but he found he really didn't mind. Earth society was different but it was a good different. And he had good friends to share it with.


End file.
